Talk:Russian Federation
I hate to get on you, but was all of this said on the show? I'm talking about the military part. (see Proudhug's Law) -CWY2190 15:19, 28 April 2006 (UTC) : It's ProudHUG! --Proudhug 15:27, 28 April 2006 (UTC) Sorry ;) -CWY2190 15:29, 28 April 2006 (UTC) : Hogs are smelly... Hugs are much better. : Yeah, I'm pretty sure 90% of this stuff doesn't come from the show. --Proudhug 15:33, 28 April 2006 (UTC) The first part, with the translations definatly comes from here-Wikipedia:Russia Icons Following the rules for icons and things established at Talk:Michael Moore, we must remove every icon except the s6 one because there were a couple of phone conversations where the Suvarovs were in Russia. I am a little hesitant to do this, because of the large role Russia played in s5 and s8 - what does anyone else think? Same rules for locations as for people?--Acer4666 17:45, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : The icons really should remain on this page, for the exact reason you explained, and on account of whatever rationale suffices... the icons for places (akin to their categories) don't have to be bound by ultra-strict rules based on appearances. 01:06, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :: And of course, I'm going to argue for consistency across the board. The S6 episode warrants an Appearances template, and the icons should reflect the same information. --proudhug 02:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm gonna agree with you about consistency proudhug. But I still disagree that the icons should be a duplicate of the appearances template - I think they should show every piece of media that the article name has been a part of, whether by a mention or by appearing live. I don't mind Teri having all the season icons, as she played a part in Jack's story after she died.--Acer4666 15:43, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yes, there should be a Season 6 appearances template. But if you're saying that icons need to be removed, including the Season 5 icon, it's a bad idea. Countries are not characters so the icons should allow for things like synecdoche. The entity "Russia" had an overwhelmingly important role in Season 5, so there should be an icon to note this... who cares if it wasn't visible? 21:27, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :: If we decide that the icon usage reflects source citation rather than appearances/mentions, then the Fox.com icons you deleted will have to be re-added. --proudhug 22:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: I thought we agreed fox.com fell under EU? If we restore that, will we not have to also specify novels/comics/game etc--Acer4666 22:24, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :: I didn't know that. --proudhug 22:26, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: On Talk:Michael Moore, you said "But yeah, it can be combined into the EU"--Acer4666 22:28, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :::And on Category talk:Expanded universe you said "Anything that's not a TV episode or Redemption is "expanding" upon the "universe."". Not that I wanna use your words against you haha, just I thought you considered the website to be EU, and I dunno why we'd separate that part out in the icons but no other parts--Acer4666 22:32, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :: I'd just forgotten the conversation(s). I don't even remember who came up with the icon in the first place or why. --proudhug 22:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, what I meant was not for the icons to reflect "sources" but to reflect the reality of things such as, in Season 5, Russia played the critical role of a character. Yuri Suvarov was, for all intents and purposes, "Russia" in Day 5 (just like any other visiting head of state represents that country). Countries are different from characters so the icons shouldn't ignore this reality. 08:02, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :Are you suggesting we put this in the appearances template? Are we restricting this to heads of state; or other political people from the country? Or just anyone Russian? It doesn't seem a very solid policy to have. You might make a case for country's "sovereign territory" (ie China appearing in Day 4 cos of the consulate), but even then that's shaky ground. Listing a country's "appearances" based on when their head of state appears is just bound to cause confusion and is quite misleading. :If you're just suggesting reflecting this in the icons and not the appearances template, but still keeping the same rules for the icons being a duplicate of appearances, that doesn't make sense to me either--Acer4666 09:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :: It's not a "policy", just acceptable usage for the icons. Season 5 wouldn't go in the appearances template. :: Look at it this way: the appearances is a strict catalogue of when a thing appeared live. The icons however should answer the question: did the topic of this article play a role in a particular season? and if not, which seasons did it get mentioned in? Since Russia played an incontestably important role in season 5, it should get a Season 5 icon. 10:02, July 16, 2011 (UTC)